Tengo Novio
by Tell Me What You Want
Summary: Bra está de novia con Goten,ella quiere esperar el momento exacto para decirle a Vegeta,pero...las cosas no salieron como se esperaba.One Shot,humor


**Disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

-Bien,tú tendrás que decirle a mi papá-dijo Bra.

-Qué? Por qué yo?-dijo Goten.

-Tú me has dicho de ser tu novia-dijo Bra.

-Me matará!-dijo Goten apenado-¿Podemos esperar un poco más?.

-Ya hace un mes que le oculto esto a mi familia ! Si seguimos así,va a ser peor-dijo Bra.

-Tienes razón,no va a ser lo mejor,¿le dijiste a Trunks?-dijo Goten.

-No,no le he dicho a nadie-dijo Bra dando un suspiro.

-Que tal si le decimos primero a Trunks,el nos dice que hacer y ¡LISTO! Problema solucionado-dijo Goten.

-Lamentablemente,Trunks es igual que papá,el no te mataría,pero es como mi papá-dijo Bra.

-Agh,no importa,no me matará,¿le decimos?-dijo Goten.

-Está bien,pero después no me digas que no te lo advertí-dijo Bra.

En la habitación de Trunks...

-Hermanito,¿te podemos decir algo con Goten?-dijo Bra.

-Si,¿que me quieren decir?-dijo Trunks prestandoles atención.

-Dile,Goten-dijo Bra nerviosa.

-Tú le ibas a decir!-dijo Goten igual de nervioso que Bra.

-No,se lo dices tú-dijo Bra.

-Pueden llegar al punto?-dijo Trunks confundido.

-Bien-dijo el novio tomando un suspiro-Bra y yo estamos de novios.

-Ya,dejen de bromear,¿que me quieren decir?-dijo Trunks después de un corto silencio.

-Estamos de novios-dijo Bra haciendo que su hermano perdiera el color de su rostro.

-P-pero tienes 16 años,aún eres muy pequeña y el tiene 29 años!-dijo con un ataque de cólera-Tú...TÚ!-dijo Trunks queriendo abalanzarse a Goten,pero Bra lo contuvo-MÁS TE VALE QUE LA CUIDES Y QUE NO TE PASES CON ELLA! CONTROLATE CON LAS MUJERES,PORQUE SI ELLA UN DÍA ME DICE QUE LA ENGAÑASTE,¡NO VIVES PARA ENGAÑAR A NADIE MÁS!-gritó las reglas para la relación.

-Tranquilo,hermanito,vinimos aquí para que nos ayudes a decirle a papá,no para que pongas las reglas-dijo Bra.

-T-tranquilos,T-Trunks,no la tocaré ni la engañaré,te doy mi palabra-dijo Goten asustado.

-Ahora que pasó toda la locura,nos vas a tener que ayudar a decirle a papá sobre esto-dijo Bra.

-Ahora,Goten no va a salir vivo,el último novio de Bra terminó en coma,todavía se está recuperando-dijo Trunks.

-Q-que? M-me estás h-hablando en serio?-dijo Goten asustado.

-No lo traumes! Solo pensemos en como decirle-dijo Bra tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Denme unos días para pensar,¿tus padres ya saben,Goten?-dijo Trunks.

-Si,solo queda tu padre y tu madre-dijo Goten.

-Está bien,solo no hagan nada que los delate,si papá los encuentra besandose o algo por el estilo,no van a salir con vida-dijo Trunks preocupado.

-Yo me iré,¿mañana puedo volver?-dijo Goten después de salir de la habitación de Trunks junto a Bra.

-Si,no hay problema,te acompaño-dijo Bra.

-Espero salir vivo de esta,si la reacción de Trunks fue así,no quiero imaginarme la de tu papá-dijo Goten.

-Tranquilo,no voy a dejar que haga algo malo,además,también pienso decirselo cuan esté mamá,ella tampoco dejaría que te haga algo,no te preocupes-dijo Bra.

-Adiós,mi amor-dijo Goten dandole un pequeño beso en los labios a su novia.

-Adiós-dijo para después ir a hablar con su mamá que estaba en la cocina.

-Hola,Bra,¿ya se fue Goten?-dijo Bulma.

-Si,oye,mamá,si Goten y yo fueramos novios,¿lo aceptarías?-dijo Bra.

-Claro que si! Yo siempre te apoyaría en la desiciones que tomes con respecto a los chicos-dijo Bulma para la suerte de Bra.

-Y cómo crees que papá reaccionaría si eso pasara?-dijo Bra más preocupada por la respuesta.

-Pues,mataría a ese insecto si ustedes dos llegan a hacer una locura de esas-dijo Vegeta apareciendo de la nada-A que se debe la pregunta?

-A nada,curiosidad-dijo Bra nerviosa,Bulma no notó esto,pero Vegeta si.

-Y a que se debe el nerviosismo?-dijo Vegeta cruzandose de brazos.

-N-nerviosismo? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor,papá!-dijo Bra más nerviosa que antes-Voy a mi habitación.

- _Está rara esta mocosa-_ pensó Vegeta.

Al día siguiente...

-Hola mamá,hola papá,hola Trunks!-dijo Bra saludando a los mencionados.

-Hola,hija,¿como has amanecido?-dijo Bulma.

-Muy bien,hoy a la tarde va a venir Goten-anunció Bra.

-Por que ahora ese insecto nos visita tanto?-dijo Vegeta-hace un mes que es así.

-Y que problema tienes con eso?-dijo Bra para no decirle la razón.

-Quien te enseñó a contestar así?,¿quieres que te diga la razón?-dijo Vegeta echando humo por las orejas-Te la pasas encerrada con ese tonto en tu habitación,ese es el problema!

-Menudos pensamientos pervertidos-susurró Bra,pero para su mala suerte,Vegeta escuchó.

-QUE HAS DICHO?-dijo Vegeta levantandose de su asiento.

-Q-que t-tienes pensamientos divertidos-dijo Bra asustada.

-Me llegas a faltar devuelta el respeto,y no vuelves a ver a ese insecto NUNCA más-dijo Vegeta.

-Está bien,perdoname,papi-dijo Bra dandole un beso en la mejilla tiernamente.

El día transcurrió normalmente hasta que Goku se teletransporto a la casa junto a Goten.

-Hola! ¿como estan?-dijo Goku apareciendo de la nada.

-KAKAROTO! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE LE TRANSPORTARAS!-gritó Vegeta.

-Perdona Vegeta,pero he venido a entrenar contigo,y de paso,he traido a Goten porque Bra lo ha invitado-dijo Goku con su mano en la nuca.

-Vamos,y Bra está en su habitación-dijo Vegeta lanzandole una mirada de odio a Goten.

-G-gracias-dijo Goten asustado.

Goten llegó a la habitación de Bra y golpeo la puerta.

-Quien es?-dijo Bra.

-Yo,Goten-dijo abriendo la puerta-¿se puede pasar?.

-Mi amor!-dijo Bra-Claro,pasa.

-¿Como estás?-dijo besando en los labios a su princesa.

-Bien,¿y tú?-dijo Bra invitando a Goten a sentarse en su cama.

-Bien,pregunta,¿le has dicho a tu papá sobre que estamos juntos?-dijo Goten.

-No,¿por qué?-dijo Bra confundida.

-Me miró con una cara de me quería asesinar-dijo Goten abrumado.

-Tranquilo,discutimos esta mañana,pero no le dije nada todavía-dijo Bra.

En el entrenamiento...

-Un descanso,Vegeta-dijo Goku.

-Hmp,está bien-dijo Vegeta deteniendose.

-Estás feliz con esto de Bra?-dijo Goku.

-Que pasa con Bra?-dijo Vegeta confundido.

-Ya sabes,de que está de novia con Goten-dijo Goku por error.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó Vegeta dramáticamente.

-No sabías?-dijo Goku comprendiendo que había metido la pata.

-ESOS MOCOSOS ME VAN A ESCUCHAR!-dijo Vegeta saliendo de la camara de gravedad a toda velocidad.

-Espera Vegeta!-dijo Goku saliendo detrás de el.

-Vegeta? ¿Goku? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Bulma confundida.

-Ya se enteró de que Goten y Bra estan de novios!-dijo Goku.

-Que?-dijo Bulma corriendo detrás de los dos.

-Tú sabías?-dijo Vegeta agarrando de el cuello de la camisa a Trunks.

-Q-que cosa?-dijo Trunks asustado.

-DE LO DE TU HERMANA Y ESE IDIOTA QUE TIENES COMO AMIGO!-dijo Vegeta gritandole en la cara a Trunks.

-Nooooo-dijo Trunks.

-Grrrrrrr-dijo Vegeta soltando a Trunks.

En la habitación de Bra,Goten y ella se estaban besando,para su mala suerte.

-INSECTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-dijo Vegeta entrando a la habitación.

-Espera Vegeta!-dijo Goku tomandolo de su ropa de entrenamiento.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,PIEDAD,PIEDAD,PIEDAD-Gritó Goten que estaba siendo tomado por los pelos por Vegeta.

-Papá!-dijo Bra soltando la mano de Vegeta de los pelos de su novio.

-VEGETA!-gritó Bulma haciendoles sangrar los oídos a todos en la habitación.

-Mataré a ese insecto!-dijo Vegeta.

-Espera,hablemos razonablemente de esto-dijo Goku.

-NO,SUELTAME KAKAROTO,NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA TU HIJO,LO MATARÉ-dijo Vegeta intentando zafarse.

-O te calmas,o le doy tu camara de gravedad a Goku-dijo Bulma.

-Grr-dijo Vegeta calmandose.

-Hay que hablar sobre esto-dijo Bulma.

Después de hablar razonablemente con los dos tortolitos...

-Escucha insecto,la vas a tener que cuidar demasiado,ella es muy frágil,y no quiero que venga llorando de una cita contigo-le susurró Vegeta a Goten con rabia.

-T-tranquilo tío Vegeta,la voy a cuidar tanto como tú la cuidas-dijo Goten asustado.

-Y en cuanto a ti,Bra,tendré una charla más privada contigo-dijo Vegeta.

-Está bien-dijo Bra en tono de queja.

-No te quejes,agradece que te dejo estar con este insecto-dijo Vegeta.

* * *

Bueno,espero que les haya gustado,y por favor DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.


End file.
